


Flow Drill

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Twincest, pretentious martial arts references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Dante has beautiful hands. Vergil notices them often, but right now, wrapped around the Yamato’s hilt, they’re particularly doing things to him.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Flow Drill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VandyBeast (VanderBurg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanderBurg/gifts).



Dante has beautiful hands. Vergil notices them often, but right now, wrapped around the Yamato’s hilt, they’re particularly doing things to him.

Their father trained them on Yamato in the same style. Dark Slayer is imprinted almost as deep in Dante’s body as it is in Vergil’s. As he moves through the forms, Dante’s hands flow with graceful confidence through grip positions so familiar to Vergil that they could almost be his own. Long-boned and elegant, powerful enough to crack stone yet almost delicate in the sure fluidity of their movements.

Under the pretense of correcting him on flaws in his form that don’t exist, Vergil slips in behind him, pressing their bodies together to move through the stances as if they were one. As is proper, Dante doesn’t so much as glance toward him. A kata is a battle, acted out in the imagination. Their father taught them that to perform it properly, they must immerse themselves fully in it; to not only perform the motions, but to feel the battle with their whole being. To know the life-preserving stability of good balance when an enemy is descending, and the fight-winning fraction of a second gained by compensating for impact. He taught them to keep their eyes on their invisible opponents as if they were real, because one day they would be.

So Dante’s body gives not the slightest hint of awareness of his brother’s intimate presence. But oh, he is exquisitely aware. With every motion, it crackles between them as if the nerve impulses were leaping between their skins. They move with one mind, light as dancing, with Vergil’s hands laying over the backs of Dante’s, their fingers playing through the Yamato’s movements in perfect time.

They perform the _chiburui_ together and then, as Dante reaches across his body for the _noto_ , Vergil allows his fingers to slide up the back of his brother’s right hand to his wrist. The blade clicks back into its sheath and Dante, still in the circle of Vergil’s arms, tilts his head to aim a look at Vergil from the corner of his eye, one part amusement and two parts heat.

“Flashy bastard.”

He doesn’t resist, though, when Vergil pulls his hand away from Yamato’s hilt to press a kiss into his palm. “You have beautiful hands.”

Dante scoffs a laugh. “They look just like yours.”

“I have beautiful hands too, but they’re not yours.” Strong and dextrous, yet passively curled now, submitting to Vergil’s handling. He traces the tendons on the back of Dante’s hand, admiring the clean lines of them, and up over the back of his index finger, bare where all the others are covered. “Only you would find gloves that look like a strip tease.”

Dante laughs. “You like them? I had them made.”

Vergil presses a kiss to the base of his palm, just beneath the hem of his short glove. “Do I like them? Hm.” On a whim, he flicks his tongue against the skin, and smiles at Dante’s soft sound of arousal. 

Dante’s lips part on a luxurious sigh. He reaches back to curl his free fingers around Vergil’s jaw and tips their cheeks together. It presses his body back into Vergil’s. Vergil splays his left hand against his brother’s belly to keep him there, and laces the fingers of his right through Dante’s from behind. The result is evocative. Erotically proprietary. 

“They make me want to strip you naked and fuck you,” Vergil finally answers. “You’ll have to decide how to interpret that for yourself.”


End file.
